


Birthday Treat

by MistressKat



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a soft spot for Monty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictionwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Fictionwriter!

  
“You’re spoiling him rotten.” Robbie is leaning on the kitchen counter, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
On the floor Monty is purring loudly, stuffing his face with minced prime beef, courtesy of one James Hathaway, Detective Sergeant, Scholar and a Soft-Hearted Fool when it comes to Robbie’s cat.  
  
“It’s his birthday,” James says, somewhat sheepishly. “Well, the anniversary of the day you got him.”  
  
Monty finishes his gourmet dinner and jumps up, looking for ear scritches that James happily provides. Both man and cat look so pleased with themselves that Robbie has no heart to say anything more about it.


End file.
